El resto de nuestras vidas juntas a partir de este momento
by angylopez
Summary: Finn y la princesa Flama iniciaron una relacion, pasan sus dias como cualquier pareja pero un dia un monstruo ataca el Dulce Reino y a la Princesa Flama ¿Como reaccionara Finn ante esto?


**El resto de nuestras vidas juntas a partir de este momento.**

Adventure time no me pertenece le pertenece a Pendleton Ward.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

Este fic esta ubicado después de Burning Low (Fuego inestable).

Todo comenzó en la misteriosa tierra de Ooo, con un chicho de catorce años llamado Finn, era un día como todos "normal" para el chico, el estaba peleando con muchos cocodrilos serpiente en un pantano.

Finn: Mueran feroces bestias. –Dijo mientras los atacaba y se defendía con su espada.

Finn estaba perdiendo contra los cocodrilos serpiente hasta que un perro mágico llamado Jake lo salvo.

Jake: Aléjense del chico. –Jake jalo a Finn lejos de los cocodrilos. –Finn ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Finn: Tuve que cruzar este camino para regresar a casa.

Jake: ¿A dónde fuiste hermanito?

Finn: Fui a una tienda mágica a comprar unas cosas.

Jake: ¡Oh! Ya veo jejejeje pero ¿Qué fuiste a comprar muchachito travieso?

Finn: Algo para regalarle a la Princesa Flama.

Jake: Ya veo piensas regalarle algo a tu chica verdad picaron.

Finn: Si…digo no es decir no digas esas cosas -Finn estaba sonrojado.

Jake: Bien vámonos a casa que este perro necesita su descanso, por cierto para que sigas pensando en la princesa flama pon una vela en tu cama y su foto jejejeje. –Jake y Finn se fueron a su casa.

Ya en la casa Finn comenzó a preparar el regalo de la princesa flama, después de un rato logro terminarlo.

Finn: ¡Al fin lo termine!

Jake: ¿Que terminaste?

Finn: Termine de arreglar el regalo que le hice a la princesa flama.

Jake: ¿Cuándo se lo darás? En una noche romántica con flores y serenata quizás.

Finn: Esta noche, bueno al anochecer viejo si eso funcionara la otra vez no me abría aventado una cubeta de fuego.

Jake: ¿Espera como que una cubeta de fuego que no debía llevar agua o algo así?

Finn: No tengo idea me cayo en la cabeza y lo único que vi era que me quemaba pero bueno solo debo entregarle el regalo e iré a verla.

Jake: Bien pero te tienes que arreglar un poco has que se sienta enamorada, apasionada por que llegara su galán en llamas.

Finn: ¿Arreglar?

Jake: Si, vamos a ver te puedes vestir de vagabundo o vendedor de puerta en puerta…

Finn: ¡JAKE!

Jake: Solo estaba bromeando ya me conoces papa.

Finn: No creo que sea necesario ponerme algo, yo le gusto así.

Jake: Nunca hace falta ponerse algo decente o por lo menos trata de verte como si le importaras mucho.

Finn: Esta bien pero que no sea algo ridículo.

A los cinco minutos….

Jake: Creo que este esta bien.

Finn: ¿Qué me pusiste?

Jake: Es el traje de trovador.

Finn: Eso no funciona.

Jake: Eso fue con la Dulce Princesa, esta vez es con la princesa Flama.

Finn: Jake es lo mismo ni siquiera a Marceline le gusto.

Jake: En primera hermanito ella es un vampiro, en segunda me sigue asustando un poco, y en tercera ¡Esta loca! Bueno no tanto como la dulce princesa, la verdad es que las 2 están más cuerdas que la princesa flama pero en fin de que hablábamos.

Finn: Que…. ¿No tienes otro traje por ahí?

Jake: MMM….NO.

Finn: Bien ya relájate mmm… Sabes mejor me voy a cam…. –Finn se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo. –Me tengo que ir.

Jake: Pero Finn pensé que te ibas a quitar el traje. –Finn tomo su mochila y se fue. –Bien creo que le ira bien. –Finn había olvidado el regalo en el sofá, Jake se dio cuenta de eso. –Se lo iré a dejar. –De repente Jake recuerda que dejo un juego pendiente con Beemo. –Lo había olvidado haber ayudar a mi hermanito o continuar el juego mmm… Finn se las arregla. –De repente a Jake le habla su conciencia.

Conciencia de Jake: Tienes que ayudar a tu hermanito.

Jake: Pero el juego.

Conciencia de Jake: Tu hermanito.

Jake: Mi precioso juego.

Conciencia de Jake: ¡Tu Hermanito! –Este le pega en la cabeza para que reaccionara.

Jake: Pero mi amado juego.

Conciencia de Jake: Bien deja a Finn pero si vienes arrastrándose conmigo porque a Finn todo le salió mal no me busques.

Jake: Bien, pero si tengo razón no regreses por aquí.

Conciencia de Jake: Bien.

Jake: En que estaba mmm… Así mi juego. –Jake siguió jugando e iba ganando hasta que se sintió culpable por dejar a Finn solo. –Tengo que ayudar a Finn, pero el juego. –De repente Jake pierde el juego. –Tonto juego va no sirves mejor ayudo a Finn. –Jake se fue de la casa.

**Con Finn:**

Finn fue a la casa que le había hecho a la princesa Flama, ella estaba afuera de la casa viendo el anochecer.

Finn: (Bien solo le tengo que dar el regalo no me va a quemar se que le gustara…eso creo). –Finn se acerco a la Princesa Flama. –Hola.

Princesa Flama: Hola Finn que haces por aquí a esta hora y solo. –Finn y la Princesa Flama estaban algo sonrojados.

Finn: Quiero darte algo.

Princesa Flama: ¿Qué es? –Dijo con mucha curiosidad.

Finn: Ahora te lo doy. –Finn lo busco en su mochila pero no lo encontró. –Espera un poco. –Finn saco todo de su mochila. –Creo que lo olvide.

Princesa Flama: (Como es que lo olvido bueno es Finn, pero así me gusta un poco tonto y detallista heroico pero sobretodo tontito) No importa.

Finn: No te preocupes te lo voy a traer. –Finn iba a regresar a casa pero la princesa Flama lo detuvo, agarrándole la mano pero eso lastimo a Finn

Finn: Auch…

Princesa Flama: Lo siento Finn.

Finn: No importa ya no me duele aunque huele a barbacoa.

Princesa Flama: ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? –Pregunto angustiada.

Finn: contigo a mi lado siempre me encuentro bien.

Princesa Flama: yo…gracias

Finn: ¿Por qué me tomaste la mano?

Princesa Flama: Es que quiero que te quedes.

Finn: Pero quiero traerte el regalo.

Princesa Flama: Bueno pero podrirás dármelo en otra ocasión que tal mañana, es un día perfecto.

Finn: MMM…. No lo se. –Finn vio a la Princesa Flama y vio su mirada algo triste. –Esta, bien me quedo.

Finn y la princesa Flama se sentaron en el suelo mirando la hermosa noche hasta que llego Jake con el regalo, Finn y la Princesa Flama no se habían dado cuenta de que Jake estaba allí.

Jake: ¿Y que están haciendo la parejita mas llameante y pasional del mundo? –Jake quería molestar.

Finn: Jake ¿Que haces aquí?

Princesa Flama: Hola… o eres tu Jake.

Jake: Hola, Finn vine a dejarte algo que dejaste en la casa. –Jake le dio a Finn el regalo.

Finn: Gracias hermano.

Jake: Bien me voy, pero no hagan cosas raras. –Jake lo dijo de una forma muy picara, Finn y la Princesa Flama se sonrojaron, el regalo esta cubierto en papel de baño.

Finn: Te-Ten. –Finn estaba nervioso y sonrojado.

Princesa Flama: Gracias. –Cuando la princesa Flama lo toco se comenzó a quemar y tomo la forma de un ramo de flores con el nudo en forma de corazón, pero este no se hizo ceniza. –Que hermoso Finn, ¿Cómo hiciste esto?

Finn: Compre una cuerda mágica que no se quema totalmente. –La Princesa Flama abrazo a Finn pero el se quemo, ellos dos se apartaron.

Princesa Flama: Perdón Finn.

Finn: No importa a mi no me duele.

Princesa Flama: No me gusta hacerte daño. –La Princesa Flama tenía una mirada muy triste.

Finn: No te pongas triste, yo soporto esto porque te quiero.

Princesa Flama: Si, pero no me gusta verte sufrir.

Finn: No sufro simplemente es una muestra de tu amor que se queda marcada en mi piel (En mi piel quemada pero no me importa) -Finn le sonrió a la princesa Flama y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Princesa Flama: Finn en verdad ¿No te importa hacerte daño por mi culpa?

Finn: No me importa si me hago una quemadura de alta gravedad me interesa verte feliz.

Princesa Flama: Finn, gracias.

Finn: Bueno creo que me tengo que ir se hace tarde.

Princesa Flama: Bueno adiós.

Finn: ¡Vendré mañana en la tarde! –Finn se fue a su casa.

**En la casa de Finn y Jake:**

Jake estaba esperando a Finn sentado en el sofá junto con Beemo.

Jake: Beemo ¿Crees que Finn le haya ido bien con la Princesa Flama?

Beemo: No lo se. –De repente llega Finn.

Finn: Hola chicos.

Jake: ¿Como te fue?

Finn: Yo diría que bien.

Jake: ¿Le gusto el regalo?

Finn: Si, pero estaba algo triste.

Jake: ¿Por qué?

Finn: Porque no le gusta queme cada vez que nos acercamos.

Jake: ¡Oh! Pero no hiciste cosas raras verdad muchachito travieso. –Jake lo dijo de forma picara.

Finn: ¡Jake! No hice nada raro.

Jake: Bueno… -Jake hizo su típica risa. –La veras mañana ¿Verdad?

Finn: Si.

Jake: Bien creo que es hora de dormir. –Jake se estiro y subió a su habitación para dormir.

Finn: Yo también iré a dormir. –Finn se fue a dormir.

**Al día siguiente:**

Finn y Jake habían salido de su casa en la mañana en busca de alguna aventura.

Jake: ¿Qué hacemos Finn?

Finn: Pues vamos a… -De repente aparece Mentita.

Mentita: Finn un monstruo gigante ataca al Dulce Reino.

Finn: ¡Bien vamos a destruirlo!

Jake: ¡Si! –Finn y Jake fueron al Dulce Reino.

El Dulce Reino era atacado por un oso gigante de color negro con un aura morada alrededor de el.

Finn: Es gigante…

Jake: Vamos Finn hay que atacarlo.

Finn: Si. –Finn y Jake intentaron atacarlo pero no logran hacerle nada solo hicieron que se enojara mas. –No le hicimos nada.

Jake: Si, lo enojamos.

Finn: ¡Jake!

Jake: Bien intentemos de nuevo. –Jake y Finn intentaron atacarlo de nuevo y varias veces–Finn mejor vámonos a casa y durmámonos un rato.

Finn: ¡Jake! Hay que ser héroes.

Jake: Jejejeje, solo estaba bromeando.

Finn: Jake se me ocurrió una idea lléveme hasta la nariz del oso.

Jake: Esta bien Finn, pero ten cuidado. –Jake hizo lo que Finn le había dicho.

Cuando Finn llego a la nariz del oso Finn le lanzo un poco de pimienta que tenia en la mochila, el oso estornudo y Finn aprovecho la distracción para golpearlo con su espada, al hacer esto el oso desapareció.

Jake: Eso fue demasiado fácil…

Finn: Si, que extraño.

Jake: Bueno Finn creo que todo termino.

Finn: Si. –Finn se acordó de la princesa Flama. –Jake iré con la Princesa Flama. –Finn estaba a punto de irse cuando Jake lo detuvo. –Jake quería preguntarte si me podrías decir algún bonito poema para la Princesa Flama.

Jake: ¿Cómo no? Ahora vamos a ver que tal una de un trovador, de un vagabundo.

Finn: Jake esto es en serio.

Jake: Jejejeje, solo bromeaba pero vamos a ver mmm… -Finn y Jake se pusieron a pensar un rato hasta que….

Finn: Ya se. –Finn saco una hoja y un lápiz que tenia en su mochila y lo apunto. –Bueno me voy. –Antes de que Finn se fuera Jake le quiso dar un consejo.

Jake: Finn como tu mejor amigo te daré un consejo, ¡No hagas nada extraño muchachito travieso! Y ¡A las chicas les gusta que les coquetees un poco que las hagas sentir especiales ya sabes como un chico pícaro las haría sentir!

Finn: ¡Jake! Deja de darme consejos extraños…-Finn estaba sonrojado. –Además hay veces que no te entiendo.

Jake: Jejejeje, ya se pero ya sabes que un buen consejo nunca hace falta, aunque no son consejos extraños son consejos muy especiales, para muchachos como tu.

Finn: Jake me tengo que ir.

Jake: Bien, ¡Hazla sentir especial y recuerda los pasos niveles que te explique aquella vez! espera… -Jake recordó el problema que se formo por esos consejos que le había dado. –Mejor olvida lo ultimo Finn. –Finn no escucho a Jake y se fue con la Princesa Flama, quien estaba cerca del lago.

Finn: Hola.

Princesa Flama: Hola.

Finn: ¿Cómo estas?

Princesa Flama: Algo aburrida, que bueno que viniste.

Finn: Si, quieres caminar un poco.

Princesa Flama: Si, vamos. –La Princesa Flama salió corriendo, Finn hizo lo mismo.

Finn: Princesa Flama... –Finn le iba a decir a la Princesa Flama el poema que había escrito cuando de repente se aparece el oso que había atacado el Dulce Reino.

Princesa Flama: ¿Qué es eso?

Finn: Tu de nuevo. –Finn trato de apartar a la Princesa Flama. –Princesa quédate lejos.

Princesa Flama: Pero Finn yo… -La Princesa Flama vio la mirada de Finn y prefirió hacerle caso, ella estaba preocupada.

Finn trato de lastimar al oso con su espada pero esta vez no le hizo nada, Finn trato de hacer lo mismo varias veces pero era inútil, el oso puso su pata encima de Finn haciendo que este se lastimara y no se pudiera mover, en ese instante el oso vio a la Princesa Flama de lejos y la ataco provocando que ella se desmalla, Finn observo todo y se lleno de ira pensando que la princesa Flama había muerto.

Finn: ¡NOOOO! ¡Princesa Flama! –Finn comenzó a llorar un poco pero logro levantarse del suelo con mucha ira. –Finn ¡Oso hoy morirás!

Finn empezó a acercarse al oso y tratar de hacerle algo pero era inútil, de repente llega Jake para ayudar.

Jake: Hermano ¿Qué les paso? –Jake se dio cuenta de que el oso había regresado por venganza, Jake vio a Finn muy lastimado.

Finn: Jake quiero que seas mi armadura y me lleves a la boca del oso. –Finn todavía lloraba un poco pero sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

Jake: Esta bien. –Jake hizo caso a lo que Finn le había dicho.

Finn: Muy bien es Hora De aventura. –Finn entro en la boca del oso.

Jake: Hermano ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Finn: Jake te acuerdas que te hable de la tienda mágica a la fui.

Jake: Si…

Finn: Pues además de comprar lo que necesitaba para arreglar el regalo de la Princesa Flama también compre una Botella con una poción que ayuda a desaparecer la maldad en un ser vivo.

Jake: Entonces la piensas usar con el oso.

Finn: Si espero que funcione… -Fin abrió la botella y empezó a desvariarla dentro del oso, desde afuera solo se miraba que al oso le empezó a brotar una luz desde el interior haciendo que se desvaneciera cada vez mas hasta solo quedar Finn y Jake, la Princesa Flama seguía desmayada.

Finn: Funciono…

Jake: Si, ¡Estamos vivos hermanito! –Finn recordó a la Princesa Flama y salió corriendo a donde ella estaba.

Finn: Princesa Flama… yo no pude decirte antes el poema así que te lo diré ahora:

_Tu eres el amor de mi vida siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa aunque no estés junto a mi porque el simple hecho de recordarte me hace feliz._

Al terminar de decir el poema Finn comenzó a llorar, el abrazo a la Princesa Flama mientras lloraba, en ese instante la princesa Flama despertó.

Princesa Flama: Finn eso fue hermoso. –Ella le sonrió a Finn, pues logro despertar gracias a que pudo oír la voz de Finn.

Finn: Princesa Flama…-Finn le devolvió la sonrisa. –De repente llega Jake a interrumpir.

Jake: Jóvenes es hora de que les explique los niveles del amor a los dos. –Jake hizo su sonrisa picara, haciendo que Finn y la Princesa Flama se sonrojaran.

Finn y la Princesa Flama: Ni hablar.

Jake: Bien Princesa Flama nos diste un gran susto pero al que más le dolió fue a Finn. –Jake le guiñe el ojo a Finn. –Bueno los dejos solo, muchachito pícaro no hagas cosas raras.

Princesa Flama: Finn gracias por salvarme, en serio me asuste mucho no se que pensar sobre todo eso que me dijiste…

Finn: No tienes porque agradecerme lo único que tenemos que pensar desde ahora es en _"El resto de nuestras vidas juntas a partir de este momento_". –Finn le sonrió a la Princesa y le dio un abrazo.

**Fin**

**¡Dejen reviews por favor!**

Bien este Fic lo hizo por mi hermano linoone996 por su cumpleaños pues yo se que le gusta mucho esta pareja.

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hermanito espero que seas feliz y que pases un día genial!**


End file.
